On the Edge
by Ember Rock
Summary: The gun was pushed into his neck, up his mouth, before resting on his forehead. Drugs do terrible things...don't they...Rated for violence and drug use.


**- On the Edge -**

_-_

_Miles. Miles Prower. _

The name echoed in his ears.

Miles…his name…

It called out to him. It begged him to break the surface of the icy depths that his mind found itself swallowed in.

_Don't do this…_

His eyes were already clamped shut, tears escaping from them. Burning blue eyes slid shut and opened again, as if to clear themselves from a dream.

_I know that you're still good!_

Good…what did that word mean to him anymore? His arm stayed still and his index finger tensed, even though his body was shaking. An orange coat covered his fur.

-

"**Tell me how this all began. Where were you?"**

"**Well…I was in his apartment. He's got a hotel chain which is where he gets his money from and when I went there he was gone. That's why I wasn't there."**

"**I see. And why where you looking for him?"**

"**I wanted to kill him, kill Sonic. Is he alive?"**

"**He's dead now."**

"**No…he's still alive…he's here…"**

-

The gun was cold and alien to him, pushed into his neck, up his mouth, before resting on his forehead. He could see it in his eyes. Those eyes…they were like fire, burning….glowing…

'You are going to die.'

_Why are you doing this?!_

His legs were kicking, struggling against the ropes that held them to the bed. He was trying to get the one threatening away from him. His eyes were no longer burning pits of sadness and misunderstanding. They were scared…they were…afraid of him…he had never seen that. _I am Yellow. I am Miles Prower._

Tears came from them now. They came strong and harsh. The gun was forced further into his head, before tossed to the side of the bed. _I am Miles…_

The one tied down was whispering his name…murmuring it over and over.

'But you're not going to be spared the mercy of a bullet,'

He pulled out a knife…an ordinary, blunted table knife.

-

"**You like playing with that gun, don't you."**

"**It's got nothing in it."**

"**You keep pointing it at yourself, why?"**

"**I told you…he's not dead…he's here…"**

"**Why did you wear that yellow coat?"**

"**I'm yellow...I'm Miles…"**

"**Mmm. What happened next?"**

"**I cut off the ropes."**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**I wanted him to be able to move."**

**-**

The one on the bed was scared. Still scared.

_Are you…are you better? I-it's all right…I think I understand…_

The green eyes were burning into him. He tried to get up. His wrists and ankles were still tied together.

_A-aren't you going to cut these ones off as well?_

The yellow one smiled. His victim realised what was going to happen to him. Miles moved in closer. He prodded him with the knife, slid it over his skin before dragging it across his flesh.

'Does it hurt?'

_No…_

The one on the bed still trusted him. He drove the knife down as hard as he could into his victim's flesh, the sheer force driving the blunt point into him. He was silent. The yellow one savoured his pain filled eyes before wrenching the knife down his chest.

'I hate you.'

He was going to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. He was going to destroy him.

-

"**And he didn't scream?"**

"**No, he didn't. He just laid there,"**

"**What happened then? Did he die?"**

"**No, I took the gun off the floor and slid the barrel over the knife handle sticking out of him. Then I pulled…he screamed then."**

"**I think you hate Sonic the Hedgehog, am I right?"**

"**Yes…I'm so jealous of him…but I killed him."**

"**No, Sonic's alive…isn't he…"**

**-**

'I HATE YOU!!!'

The yellow one walked around the other side of the room; he wasn't dead. He must not have hit a lung or the heart…strange…

The gun was still there. He put the barrel over the knife handle, and spoke softly.

'I hate you, Sonic, DIE!!'

-

**The rest of his memory, reminisced the first time since the death, was cut out by the man taking him out of the room. The handcuffs were still on him, they bit into his wrists. He was barely aware of the man's words to the pink one. She was reaching out to the yellow coated one, sobbing desperately. He glared, eyes aflame. **

**He was brought back to reality by the man's words.**

"**Miss Rose? He has a severe case of multiple…"**

**The words were silent to him. **

**After an eternity, he heard the pink one speak and listened to her.**

"**Two things. One, Sonic was on drugs?"**

"**Yes, Sonic was taking Paradox, a new drug that causes a pleasurable euphoria. The side effects shown are devastating, as you can tell."**

**The silence that followed allowed him to remember the victim's last words…**

**-**

His last gasp was barely audible.

"_But…I'm not s-Sonic…y-you..a-a-re…"_

-

**Amy stood, waiting for the results of Sonic's psychiatrical assessment. She wasn't even told why he was taken, and was waiting. Tails was dead…**

**She was brought back to reality by the doctor taking Sonic to her in handcuffs, a fierce, malicious glare on his face and a yellow coat over his shoulders. The doctor spoke.**

"**Miss Rose? He has a severe case of multiple personality disorder. Sonic believes that Miles Prower is himself, therefore not only does he believe he is Miles but believes Miles is him. As Miles, he is jealous of Sonic and therefore tried to kill him."**

"**Is Tails dead?"**

"**Yes, he is. Due to the drug that Sonic has been taking, Paradox, to stop his blood pressure from reaching extreme levels we will need to give him treatment. Due to his condition, though, I believe it is best that we do not give treatment."**

**Amy was silent, and then spoke.**

"**Two things. One, Sonic was on drugs?"**

"**Yes, Sonic was taking Paradox, a new drug that causes a pleasurable euphoria. The side effects shown are devastating, as you can tell."**

**A long silence followed as Amy gathered the courage to say her next words.**

"**Two, you're just going to let him die?"**

**Amy's eyes were red and bloodshot.**

"**Miss Amy…he's beyond saving…"**

**She broke down, clutching Sonic and wetting his fur with her tears. He stood, unmoving.**

"**Drugs do terrible things…don't they?"**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

_**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose © (copyright) SEGA**_

_**On the Edge © (copyright) Ember Rock 2007**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! You were probably wondering why "Sonic" was so OOC when he was killed...it's because it was TAILS!!! When I wrote this even I got confused...I kept on seeing it as Tails killing Tails...hmm...maybe I'm mad! There's something about that last sentence...something sinister as if he knows something...it's seriously creepy...)


End file.
